where am I?
by 619posada
Summary: After being attacked Rey finds himself in a hospital room with a lot of questions that no one seems to want to answer.


_Where am I? His eyes fluttered opened and closed stopping as the hospital room came into focus. Light shone through the white blinds open on a slight angle to the right from the sunny California afternoon outside. A cool breeze gently pushed the blinds carrying the sound of innocent children laughter from outside. Faces peered at him surrounding the hospital bed staring intently at the curious face. Where was he? Images of the match flashed through his head the fall he'd taken before blanking out. The match who won? Whose number one contender? What happened? His head turned in all directions at the new room he now lay in. The room had a typical hospital lay out the bed Rey lay in with its back just barely erect just beside the window for a view of San Diego. Next to the bed to the left a machine that checks a patient's pulse, although thankfully not connected to him as of yet. A black television hung off the peeling white walls in front of the bed limited to the channels received. Everytime the door opened a whiff of stall food drifting in making the inhabitants wrinkle their noises at the horrid smell. _

Rey sat up using his wrists the only thing on his bdidn't ache. " Hey how do you feel?" Dave Batista questioned softly leaning over the left side of the bed. "Like I got run over by a truck." Rey admitted, leaning back against the pillow. "You had quiet a fall man scared us we didn't think " Edge's voice trailed off never finishing the sentence. "It's okay Rey sit back man." Benoit gently pushed the small man back arching his back against the angle of the bed. "What happened? I feel like a truck ran me over." Rey said quietly. The superstars remained quiet leaving the question unanswered. "Guys?" Rey turned his head studying the expression on each guy's face. "Don't worry the most important thing is that your okay." Benoit spoke up first. "There's something you're not telling me I know it." Rey insisted wincing at the sharp pain throbbing in his right knee.

Taker took a step closer to the bed from his spot in the back of the room, his cold, uncaring eyes replaced with watery concerned green eyes. "Your knee was taken out man" Taker informed him his voice quiet. "How though? The last thing I remember was the match against Triple H and the next thing I know I'm here." The smaller man's voice pleaded for information of why he blanked out and was rushed to the hospital. "You were attacked from behind." Shawn kept his answer unusually short. "From who though?" Rey persisted. Again the superstars avoided answering his question, stalling giving him the information as to why he was rushed to the hospital again and as to the identify of the person who sent it there knowing if he found out Rey would be crushed.

_The fans that packed Continental Airlines Arena in New Jersey threw their voices during the number one contender match for the WWE Heavyweight championship match that pitted Triple H against Rey. For most of the match the boss' son dominated overthrowing the smaller man with greater power. Just as Rey turned things around and started gaining momentum it happened. Chavo Guerrero hopped the black border with a sledgehammer pressing against his right closed fist. Hunter moved back just in time to avoid receiving the wrath of the sledgehammer. Chavo skidded into the ring connecting the blow of the sledgehammer to the back of Rey's knee sending the small man sprawling to the floor. Hunter picked Rey up off the mat intending to finish him for the win and right to face the current champion. Chavo swing again this time hitting Rey in the head with the handle knocking him out cold before Rey could get a clear view of his attacker. _

Rey sat up against the back pillow he was given after surgery resting his back. "I appreciate all of you coming but some of you have to leave." A doctor instructed as he walked past the crowded room. "I'll go feel better man." Benoit volunteered walking past his friends through the open door into the waiting room following quietly by Shawn leaving Taker and Cena alone in the room with Rey. "So you're not going to tell me who did this to me?" Rey asked again. "Nope you need to concentrate on getting better. It'll just stress you out." Taker shook his head firmly. Rey heaved a sigh names flashing through his mind but he shook them out. To many people over the years would love to have been in the position he was in fighting for contender ship.

Edge entered the room holding the WWE title over his right shoulder balancing a gym bag off his left shoulder. "Hey man how do you feel?" Edge questioned in his heavy Canadian accent. "Like I've been run over by a truck that backed up and ran over me again. What the hell happened?" Rey's eyes shot up to the tall blond who just entered. "Yeah well you could have very well been that was a rough match eh?" Edge asked. "Yeah to bad you weren't there to help." Taker mumbled under his breath. "yeah well I'm not the one who decides not to punish him because he's a…" before Edge could finish the sentence Taker interrupted with a clearing of his throat. "Yeah right anyway it doesn't matter the important thing is that your better." Edge turned facing Rey again. "Yeah" Rey leaned back turning his attention to the window.

Outside birds chirped flying through the stretch of clear baby blue sky over San Diego. "Get some rest man." Cena said, patting Rey's leg without thinking sending sharp paint shooting through again. "Get out John before you hurt him anymore." Taker pulled the young rapper's arm away from the bed. "I didn't mean to." John stammered blushing as he walked out. "Get some rest man we're just a phone call away." Edge added, biting his lips to keep himself from laughing. Rey nodded a quiet answer knowing he wouldn't sleep butt if they knew that they'd never leave. He just wanted to be alone right now to think.

Once the door closed after the last wrestler left Rey turned his head back into the room. The pain in his leg subsided just enough for him to be comfortable in his own thoughts. Heaving a sigh he sat up arching his back a bit echoing tiny cracks through the empty room. Edge's words haunted his mind he isn't getting punished because he's what? It had to be somebody important if he's getting away with what he did, whoever he was. Rey studied the room he'd be stuck in for god knows how long. He hadn't even spoken to a doctor yet to clear up what exactly was wrong and more importantly how long he'd be out. "This is great." Rey mumbled to the empty room. "What's wrong Mr. Mysterio?" a voice asked from the door entrance. Rey looked up at the doctor who just entered the room. "Can you tell me why I'm here doc?" Rey asked him before he could even cross the room. "Well your knee was shattered we finished reparing it it will take time to heal though. You have to stay off your feet." the doctor instructed. "For how long?" Rey questioned although afraid to hear the answer. "Well, with your history of knee injuries this could be serious if it isn't taken care of until it's ready. if you try to go back early you could ruin it. I'd say at least a year for a full recovery." The doctor said slowly. "A year?" Rey grumbled repeating the answer he didn't want to hear. "Sorry but we want you to recover completely it's dangerous to try and push it earlier. I'll come back and check on you later." The doctor slipped the clipboard he brought in at the slot in front of the bed, walking back to the hallway leaving Rey alone in his own thoughts. 'I'm gonna find out who did this to me no matter what' he vowed.


End file.
